


后日谈

by DINGDANWANG



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINGDANWANG/pseuds/DINGDANWANG
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Kimura Takuya
Kudos: 12





	后日谈

1  
年纪渐渐成熟后，性格也会变得腼腆，很多事不直说不会再去努力暗示了，有就有，没有就没有。渴求的事逐渐变少，或者说忙完所有事躺在床上的时候，大脑只剩下一片空白了。然后对方穿着丝绸浴袍走进房间，吹干头发，脱下浴袍，换上睡衣，他躺在床上看着，心里一丝波澜也没有。  
对方坐上床，看一会儿书，便拉灯躺下，静默无言。  
同盖一床被子的话，稍微往中间挪一点就能感受到对方的温度，先是远远地从被子感受到，然后是触碰到衣物，紧接着是肌肤。  
稻垣，怎么说，体温有些偏低，或者说是他体温太高了，总之并不讨厌。伸出手的话可以将对方紧紧搂在怀里，就这样将头埋在对方脊背中睡去。不过这个年纪再做这些亲密举动似乎有些逾矩，于是他只敢悄悄贴着对方的小腿，嗅着对方身上好闻的气息合上眼。  
这是成年人的夜晚。

2  
极其普通的一个晚上，家人不在，他就把稻垣叫来家里打电动。  
那时才交往两个星期。这样一说，才刚认识一两年，到底是怎样草率地开始交往的呢？他都记不起来了。  
告白的话感觉会是稻垣说的，但他并不像是被动的那一方，或许根本没有确凿的“我们交往吧”“好啊”，在某种特定的情节下，两人的心忽然相连在了一起，就这样默然交往起来了。  
在这之前他一直把稻垣当弟弟一般的存在。脸上还带着稚气，鼻头肉肉的，笑起来眼睛眯在一起，可爱得要命。手小小软软的，握在手心里就忍不住捏呀捏，在他心里是这样的存在。  
所以本自认为是不良的木村，在稻垣面前，也不知不觉纯情了几分，加上对关系的不确定，交往以来只牵过手，和平时没什么两样。  
接吻总在碰触前犹豫，在节目上的时候更是几乎条件反射性地扭过头。  
稻垣没有说什么，于是他仍把对方当个孩子。  
虽说两人都不过是孩子而已。

3  
他没有在想什么，真的没有，可是手也不知放在哪儿比较合适，只能自己抱着被子。   
听起来有点狼狈的样子。  
稻垣背对着他，平稳地呼吸着。他想，如果稻垣转过来对着他就好了。  
三十年来，那人几乎没怎么变过，依旧是笑时露出整齐的白牙，看起来笨笨的，但又让人不禁想搂入怀中，在心中赞叹“好可爱”。依旧是与他说话时声音软软糯糯的，他自以为那人对待他人时说话声音会有区别，但是录像带反复倒带听时，似乎又没有。问稻垣，稻垣也说不上来。  
木村自己倒是变了许多，比以前更不坦然了，性子变得柔和起来，虽然还是不服输，需要让步的时候却多了起来。啊啊，说是让步，或许只是一直有可以争取一下的机会，他没有主动辩驳罢了。  
“诶，居然三十年了？”说这样的话，听起来很没实感，脑海中分分合合、若即若离的时刻好像也积存了不少，随着不愉快的回忆一同变淡消逝，最后留下了的，是眼前依然住在他心中的那个人。  
稻垣转过身来时他屏着呼吸，忽然发现对方也睁着眼。  
“怎么不睡？”他问道。  
“不知道。”稻垣木木地回答道，发了一会儿呆，忽然伸出手握住他的手腕搂在胸前，什么也没有说，又闭上了眼睛。  
他犹豫了一会儿，伸出另一只手将对方搂进怀里，轻轻抚摸着稻垣的后背。  
稻垣大概是一个相当没有安全感的人，会主动寻求存在感，希望大家注意到他，与此同时又总是默默隐藏在幕后，随和地笑着。如果不在这时候牵着他出来，或许他会一直站在众人身后安静地微笑。  
和稻垣在一起的时候，木村总感觉自己想要把所有的温柔施加给对方，虽然到关键时刻总不知为什么反射性推开，但私下还是会把温和的一面留给稻垣。  
稻垣很瘦，脊背骨骼分明，他轻轻抚着，心中不知是怜弱还是内疚的情感悄悄浮现出来。  
“要做吗？”稻垣怯怯地在他耳边问道。  
“我以为你睡了。”  
“嗯……”稻垣沉默了一会儿，钻进被子里，环住了他的腰。  
他被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，向后一缩，死死地撑着床，莫名紧张了起来。  
明明这样的事都做过成百上千次了，面对主动的稻垣，他总会有一些难为情。  
睡裤被缓缓褪下，器具被灵巧的舌头衔了出来。已经到这种时候了，稻垣又突然闷闷地问了一句：“不做么？”  
“……”他不知道该怎么回答，接着下体又是一阵温热的感觉，包裹着他的是稻垣的口腔，牙齿轻轻蹭过，舌紧贴着，津液顺着嘴边流出，沾湿了内裤。  
啊，不妙了，开始有感觉了。他想。

4  
“不做么？”这种话，在最一开始也说过。  
不是说“啊，不做就算了”的意思，暗含的意味是“我以为我们之间可以这样，然而……”，大概是一种自嘲的感觉。不过就算不接下这句话，结局也并不会怎样，稻垣若是想要，最后还是会做下去的。  
然而才刚交往不久的木村还不知道这个道理。  
打电动打到深夜，倦了，两人就爬上床睡觉。  
稻垣还是小孩的时候，身上还肉肉的，抱起来像一个巨大的毛绒玩具，身上还有一些少年的味道。木村想也没想就一个熊抱搂在怀里，脚大喇喇地压在对方身上。“木村君，好重。”稻垣抱怨道。“嗯嗯……”和女生的手感有些不一样，但是稻垣这样的也不赖。木村只想着睡觉，手无意识地搭在对方身上，忽然感觉到触碰到了什么。  
“……你在想什么啊？”他被吓了一下，随即责怪道。  
稻垣埋在他的臂弯里，哼哼了半天，忽地转过身来：“你才是，在想什么？”  
“……什么想什么……”  
“亏我来之前还在便利店忸怩了半天，想尺寸要买多大的，怕不够大怎么办……”  
明明荤话平时说得不少，实战时却让木村羞红了脸：“你在说什么啊笨蛋！快点睡觉。”  
“我说真的，木村君。”稻垣又向他靠近了一些，“你以前把女孩子叫来房间，就是为了打电动和‘睡觉’吗？”  
“你……说什么胡话……”他奋力推开稻垣的脸，试图逃避话题，“早点睡……”  
“木村君呢，木村君对我一点感觉都没有吗？”稻垣索性翻身撑着他身上，下体紧贴着他的大腿，微妙的触感让他不敢正视对方，“已经交往两周了，除了牵手什么都没有，木村君其实不喜欢我么？”  
“才两周……”  
“是啊，都已经两周了。”稻垣跪坐在他的大腿上，将纽扣一颗颗地揭开，露出白皙的胸膛。棉质睡衣褪了一半，从肩膀滑落到手臂上，依稀辨别出胸前淡粉色的突起来了。月光透过窗户，正好映在稻垣的小腹上，再往下是他刚刚碰触到的部位，木村不敢再看。  
他说不出自己是想做还是不想做。可能想做，但是对方不是稻垣。不是因为不喜欢稻垣才不想做，反而是因为太喜欢了，一同走过的每一步都小心翼翼，想要保护好身边的人。不料对方蓦地带来这一段插曲，让他不知道如何回应。  
于是他下意识地想要回避话题，伸出手拉稻垣手腕，轻声道：“好啦……”  
稻垣没有用力，轻轻一拉便倒在他的胸前，两腿之间鼓鼓的依然顶着他的大腿。他用一只手抱着稻垣，用手指划过对方的背脊，想，明明还是小孩子嘛。  
那一年他18岁，稻垣17。  
明明大家都是小孩子。  
他感觉自己的下身也涨了起来。稻垣应该也知道。  
稻垣靠着他的胸膛，垂着眼沉默了一会儿，坐起来时膝盖忽然顶到了他的下体，小小地震颤了一下，然后低着头看他：“不做么？”  
一瞬间脑中闪过的是“对未成年人做这种事不大好吧”“本想把他当做弟弟守护的”“但是对方肯定知道自己有反应了”诸如此类的矛盾想法，身体比大脑快一步地反应过来，唇狠狠地撞了上去，牙齿碰得生疼，但接下来两人都默契地伸出舌头，吻在一起。  
这是他们生硬的第一次接吻，在木村的卧室的床上，稻垣的睡衣被褪下，胸口大大地敞开，木村身上的衣物也凌乱着，年轻的欲望隔着薄薄的布料紧挨在一起，夜静谧。

5  
相爱的人在不同年龄段相处方式会不一样。年轻的时候可能会狂放一点，老了的时候大概就会变得内敛而默契……现在算是老了么？  
中间也换过别的伴侣，质疑过自己的性向到底是往哪边歪，回回转转最后恍悟：啊，果然还是只有那个人啊。  
稻垣有时抱怨说是因为他两人太熟了相处起来没有障碍，他才回到自己身边的。可能有这个原因吧，听起来像个渣男似的。可是除了稻垣，他没有別的想要交往的对象了。  
上一次复合的时候都已经三十多岁了，不知哪来的小孩子脾气，两人大吵了一架，彼此冷漠了一个月后莫名一同去吃了顿拉面，离开时去了稻垣的家，做了，和好了。以至于后来稻垣自嘲说“我就是打一次炮就能继续被骗的男人啊”，他不敢回，拼命往对方碗里夹菜。  
三十代的时候精力还是很旺盛的，把稻垣抱下床，丢进浴缸里，一边帮他洗浴一边继续亲吻着，这一套放在现在就行不通了，得绞尽脑汁哄，不能再用身体行骗了。  
虽说现在两人已鲜少有争执。  
他可能还是比较怀念年轻的时候——虽然都是接近五十的大叔了——什么事都能很简单解决。不是说仅仅Sex而已，还有一些别的，在当时两人都单纯时可以做的事。稻垣说他们太熟了，事实上时间一久，他感觉自己反而更不明白稻垣这个人了。  
比如这个人到底在哪和谁练习的，技术那么好。  
上面提到他在分手期间找过别人，问稻垣时，对方总是闭口不谈，让他老胡思乱想。有么……也正常，但是他会吃醋。吃醋可没有用，分手期间，他也找了别人的，算是打平。  
以前趁着酒劲做的时候，忍不住问了出来，对方淡淡地回了一句：“毕竟交往那么久了，哪里会让木村君舒服，我当然都知道。”  
说什么……真是变态。  
抱着这种心情做倒不是不可以，只是会感到格外羞耻。如今稻垣在被子里吞吐着他的下身，木村仍抱着这样纠结的心态，一方面是真的舒服得要命，另一方面是他不服气对方更加了解自己的弱点。  
稻垣从被窝里探出头来，舔舔嘴唇，问道：“用嘴先去一次吗？”  
他用手臂遮着脸：“笨蛋，说什么蠢话！”  
“事到如今还害羞干什么？”稻垣撑在床上，越过他从抽屉里拿了避孕套和润滑液出来。他以为早都用完了，没想到对方还在默默补充。  
“怎么还备着这些？”  
“我好歹比木村君小一岁，精力旺盛得很的呢。”稻垣故意说这种话挑逗他，让他有些生气又有些害臊。  
“笨蛋。”他撑起半个身子，在手上挤了一些润滑液。稻垣自己脱下睡衣扔到一边，伏在他身上，只有臀部高高地翘起，让他伸入手指做扩张。  
“你这笨蛋。”他伸进第二只手指的时候，又莫名其妙骂了一句。  
但对方偏要靠在他耳边讲悄悄话：“木村君的手指还是和以前一样。”  
“不要讲了，笨蛋。”他故意用了一下力，对方闷哼一声，夹紧了他的手指。  
“完蛋，超舒服的。”稻垣扶着他的肩，想要完全吞没他的手指，被狠狠掐了一把：“笨蛋，我手指会断的。”  
对方“嗯嗯”地说不清话，好一会儿才长长地叹了一口气，问：“差不多了吧？”  
“再等一会儿，不然会痛。”  
“痛也没关系。”  
“那我揍你好了。”嘴上这样说着，手上却放得更温柔了一些。  
“想要Kiss。”稻垣将头凑了上来，于是他吻了上去。柔软的触感好像还是没有变，随着年龄的增长，想要完全拥有对方的冲动竟完全没有退却，反而更加旺盛。  
如果他老了，稻垣也绝对绝对不要离开他。他想着。不然他会没法过的。

6  
“等一下……”他想要停止接吻时，稻垣又喃喃着贴了上来，裤子不知几时滑落到膝盖去了，裸露的性器在空气中傲然挺立着，隔着布料蹭他的大腿。  
做爱原来是这样的吗？木村有些恍惚，任凭稻垣将他身上的衣服脱下，木木地回吻着对方，从鼻尖一直吻到锁骨，直到稻垣发出轻轻的哼声，才回过神来，  
“我们这样，不大对劲吧？”他停下来，说道。  
稻垣也停了下来，直直地看着他：“什么不对劲？”  
“做这种事……”  
“我以为你抱过别人的。”  
“不是这个问题……”木村沉默了一会儿，最终还是不知道该说什么。  
“不好吗？”稻垣说着，手上却没停歇，一口气把他的裤子也脱了下来。木村连忙拽住：“等一下……”  
“……”稻垣终于停下了动作，忽地向后一坐，用手捂着眼睛不吭声了。  
不知是不是哭了。木村愣了半晌，连忙解释道：“我只是觉得，我们可以一步一步来……”  
“算了，是我太心急了，还是睡觉吧。”稻垣仍用手遮着眼睛，别过脸转身找睡衣穿上。  
木村见到这幅模样心一揪紧，忍不住又抱了上去，静静地轻抚着对方的头。  
“我是真的很喜欢木村君……才想……才想着今天大人都不在……就……”稻垣抽抽噎噎地说着，把头埋在他的肩膀上，湿润的泪水立刻滑开。  
明明没做错什么，木村却倍感内疚。“我也是很喜欢吾郎，才想要好好珍惜你的。”“嗯……”抱着年轻的孩子安抚了一会儿，给对方穿上衣服，两人盖着被子躺下了。  
稻垣背对着他，僵着身子不动。本是他自己说要睡觉的，这时候偏偏又睡不着了，盯着对方的后背，想要让稻垣转到这一面，却怎样都拉不动。  
问了好几声，对方才支支吾吾地开口：“下面还……好丢脸……”一句话让本准备熄火的木村又点燃了，但仍想保留一丝矜持，于是犹犹豫豫地伸出手，试探性地问道：“我……用手帮你吧？”  
对方没有说话，微微点了下头，还是没有转身。木村就当稻垣默许了，从身后把对方搂入怀中，手探入睡裤里，马上触碰到了那个让主人亢奋到睡不着的家伙。稻垣在他怀中颤了一下，有些冰凉的手也伸了进来握住他的手：“还是不要了……”然而越是被拒绝他反而更加执着，心怦怦跳着，手中的性器因主人的害羞涨大了几分，更灼热了。  
原来是这样的触感吗？抚摸别的男性的性器这还是第一次。木村想着，用手尖轻轻划着顶端的敏感点，又在侧面磨蹭着。稻垣很紧张，一直颤抖着夹紧双腿，无力地掰着木村的手指，哭泣着说“不要”。  
“现在说不要有什么用，刚刚你在想什么？”木村冷不丁冒出来这么一句。  
稻垣打着哆嗦，两只手都伸进裤子里努力想要摆脱木村的玩弄：“现在不要了……”  
“逾期不候。”木村轻咬着他的耳垂。  
“真的……”  
“你放松一点。”他强硬地把稻垣的大腿掰开，用膝盖抵挡在中间，不让对方再动弹，“现在说这话可太晚了。”  
稻垣已经说不出话了，“呜呜”地哭着，紧紧地闭着眼，像是真的受了什么欺辱一样。  
木村看着这副模样哭笑不得，另一只手转向稻垣的上身，用两根手指拈住胸前突起的小点，靠近稻垣耳畔说：“明明很有感觉。”  
稻垣努力用手半撑起身子，喘着气回驳道：“才不是……”  
“还没有开始正篇就已经这样子了，就算这样也要停下来吗？”  
稻垣没有回答他，而是忽然再次夹紧双腿，半张着嘴，头向后仰去，还没等他反应过来便感觉指间一黏，什么温热的东西喷到了他手心。罪魁祸首还靠在他肩膀上，大口地喘着气，眼泪和汗水一起滑落沾湿了枕头。  
“还教训我……第一次来别人家过夜就这样射了，可真敢。”木村这样说着，越过去吻对方的唇侧。  
稻垣抬起眼望他，乌黑的眸子亮晶晶的，还带着一丝委屈：“木村君……”  
“怎么了？”  
“因为是木村君……才会这样轻易射出来的……”稻垣说完这句话，像是自己都觉得不好意思一样，又转过头埋在枕头里。  
木村听了这话后脑子里乱糟糟的，沉默地爬起来拿纸巾擦掉手上的精液。  
稻垣察觉到身上重量的减轻，转过身来拽住他的衣角，弱弱地唤道：“木村君……”  
“怎么了？”他低头拨开黏在对方额头上的刘海，温柔地回应道。  
“继续做下去……”稻垣缓慢地说着，“把木村君的……全部放到我身体里……”

7  
稻垣生性下流这档子事早就不是世界机密了，以前什么荒唐事儿都轮了一遍，然而当他现在刚拿出手指，稻垣便翻身骑在他身上时，木村还是忍不住骂了一句“下流”。  
“承蒙夸奖。”稻垣低着头找着位置准备坐下去，丝毫没在意木村的责骂。  
“没在夸你！”  
“喜欢那么下流的我的你，也很下流。”稻垣缓缓坐了进去，再一次长叹了一声。  
“变态，叹什么气。”  
“我在想明明做过那么多次了，为什么木村君的每次都那么舒服？”稻垣说这种话的时候完全不会害臊，是故意激他的，这时候就只能正面还击。  
“别一副你被很多人睡过的样子。”木村完马上就后悔了。  
果然稻垣摆出一副苦恼的样子：“说的是呢……某某年你和我吵架的时候，某某君……”  
“废话真多。”他不愿意理睬这种恼人的话，扶着稻垣的胯狠狠一顶，然后抱着对方用力冲撞了起来。  
这个坏习惯其实是由他先带头的。年轻时稻垣还特别特别喜欢他的时候，他总要逗人家：“以前睡女孩子的时候，你也比对方先去吗？”“我还挺好奇你以前怎么睡女孩子的。”说得稻垣老要打他：“烦死了！”后来变成了他更加喜欢对方的那位，稻垣算准他不舍得放手，故意要提：“之前找过的男孩子……”“初恋那个女孩子……”事实上他比稻垣要更容易吃醋，醋劲一上来动作就会变得更加粗暴。  
他说不准稻垣是不是为了这个才总是要气他的。总之这个人真是个变态。  
“痛死啦，笨蛋！”稻垣没顶住剧烈的攻势，险些扑倒，扶着他的手臂骂道，“慢一点！”  
“你不是年轻一岁精力旺盛吗？怎么这就顶不住了？”木村说着，把稻垣抱起来丢到床上，抬起一条腿从侧面进攻。  
稻垣一直不喜欢这个姿势，说什么“没有着力点木村君又离我好远，很容易紧张到射出来。”  
“那你就射吧，比较符合你的形象。”他冷漠地回答道。  
于是现在状况就变成了嘴上瞎开火车的稻垣处于弱势，抱着被子大喊大叫“木村君笨蛋！变态！”  
“你倒是换个词啊，别抄袭我。”木村缓缓地抽出来，在外围划了一个圈，又忽地冲了进去，撞得稻垣后背一僵：“混蛋！最讨厌你了！”  
“你刚刚可不是这样说的。”每一下都能撞到最深处，自己的性器被温暖的肠壁包裹着越涨越大；身下人的耻骨完全地显露出来，高扬的器具被刺激得一颤一颤的，流出透明的前列腺液；讨厌这个姿势的人儿死死抱着被子，想要挣脱却无法逃离，露出欲哭无泪的表情来。他简直爱死现在的稻垣了。  
当然对方并不是这样想的，推开他的头奋力抵抗着：“抱歉，我只喜欢你的肉体，别自作多情了。”  
“你说的这话可和你现在的表情不搭啊。”木村蹭着最里侧的肠壁缓缓向前伸入，到达敏感点时突然用力撞了两下，惊得稻垣蓦地收紧下体，险些射出来。  
稻垣又挣扎了一会儿，逐渐放弃了抵抗，转而用委屈的眼神看着他哀求：“转过来……我想要看着你做……”  
“想射的话可以先射。”他完全不留情面。  
“滚蛋！木村拓哉！你这个变态！”一见不得势，便立即破口大骂起来，容易暴走这点也实在有趣极了，“亏我一开始还帮你口！大笨蛋！”  
“我帮你口也行。”木村作势要弯下腰，被稻垣一掌推开：“才不要！笨蛋！”  
小时候明明蛮可爱的，长大怎么成这样。木村“啧”了一声，最终还是将对方翻了过来，从正面进入。不仅仅是为了让稻垣别再爆粗，他本身其实也更中意拥抱着对方、感受着对方身上灼热的温度一起射出来。  
终于得逞的稻垣变得更嚣张了，无意识地张开了嘴叫了出来，双手搂着他的脖子，随着他的律动呻吟着。他不讨厌对方在做的时候叫出声来，但如果稻垣要发声的话，他就要把这色情的吐息吞进自己肚子里去。  
稻垣舔着他的嘴唇，眼睛舒服地半眯着，嘴中还在断断续续地发出声音，不时因被击中敏感点而发出上升的音调。  
他正吻着稻垣耳根时，忽然感觉小腹上一滑，发现是对方先射了，就像是稻垣自身的声音一样，一点一点地喷出白色的黏液，溅在他的小腹上，滑落到两人的交合处，随着剧烈的运动渐渐与润滑液融合在一起。  
“太色了。”他不知自己发出是否是赞叹还是咒骂，俯下身吻了一下稻垣。  
稻垣自己伸出手将剩下的精液引出来，嘴上还不忘挑逗他：“再加把劲，让我射两次。”  
“那让我射里面。”  
“算了，你这变态。”稻垣轻轻推了一把他的手臂，主动伸出舌又想接吻。  
刚刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，身后的小穴一张一合地收缩着，时时刻刻刺激着他接近极点的性器。刚射过的性器处于半勃状态，它的主人略显疲态，绯红着脸，眼眸中透着欲望，依旧配合着发出舒服的声音。  
不行啊，稻垣果然不是一般人能受得住的，木村再一次想道。

8  
先从接吻开始，唇齿的接触，舌相交缠，闭着眼将对方抱起放在腿上，赤裸的肌肤相贴在一起，少年间擦出青涩的火花。怀中人把重心完全放于他手臂上，半闭着眼，漆黑的眼中闪着贪婪和渴求。他从耳边开始，顺着脸颊的轮廓，向下经过喉结，在斜方肌的部位轻轻咬了一下，然后放低对方，衔住胸前的敏感点，空出一只手抚慰对方身下刚释放过一次的欲望。  
稻垣先是反射性地抗拒，接着逐渐放下防备，扶着他的肩膀发出小小的气声，身体忽地变软了似的，完全靠在他的臂弯中，只剩下喘息。  
“那么快又变硬了。”木村戳了一下稻垣再次焕发活力的顶端，说道。  
稻垣抬眼看了他一下，并不说话，随着重力随意地躺倒在床上，脚立起大大地张开，私密部位暴露无遗，用手指撑开下体的小洞，舔着嘴唇唤他：“木村君……”  
他差那么一点就没有忍住，理智驱使他下床寻找可以润滑的东西以及安全套。  
稻垣也猜到他需要什么，懒懒地下床陪他一起找：“木村君，要多大码的？”  
“……我自己有，不用你操心。”  
“背着我和别人做吗？”  
“以前用剩的！”  
“那希望你以后不要剩下来了，不能再让更多的人知道你的尺寸。”稻垣突然把他推到床上，自己跪坐在地上，将鬓角的头发慢慢捋到耳后，眯着眼睛仰视他说道，“我来帮木村君吧？”  
“等一下……”他还未反应过来，下体就被对方含住。  
如果这时候反击“是和谁练得那么熟练？”一定很不适合气氛，他僵硬地撑着身子，看着稻垣吞吐他的性器。灵巧的舌迅速滑过表面，稍稍回到前端堵上小口，包裹着前身的口腔蓦地收紧，向后退去，退至最末忽然用舌在头部划上一圈，带出一线长长的透明银丝，垂在稻垣的下颌上。他有些难为情地半遮着脸，忽然发现对方比他还要更加害羞，尤其是不慎被垂着透明粘液的性器碰到脸颊时，脸上的温度似乎更高了几分。  
“因为……因为是第一次做这种事……”稻垣将眼神移到别的地方，低着头小声说道，不等他回应便又迎了上来。  
一般A片里看到这种事的时候会更激烈的吧？他想着是不是该表现得更粗暴一点，手放在稻垣头上时却忽地放弃了这种念头。手指覆在眼角时，对方长长的睫毛垂下，微微颤动着。如果这时稻垣抬起头与他对视的话，他一定会不好意思地移开视线吧。就这样想着、抚过眉毛时，对方轻轻眨了下眼，抬起了视线，他果然躲闪了一下，随即轻轻扶开稻垣：“让我抱你。”  
于是稻垣被他抱起放在床上，先是被深深地吻住，然后两条腿被高高抬起，一根手指突兀地探到后穴边。“等一下。”稻垣下意识挣脱开来，缩到一边。  
木村停下了手中的动作：“都到这份上还要‘等一下’吗？”  
“不是……”稻垣思考了一会儿，“感觉不大对……？”  
“难道还是我被插吗？”  
“不，我是做好了被插的觉悟才来的。”  
“说什么觉悟……”  
“总之，再来一次。”稻垣翻了回来，自觉抱起了双腿。  
“再来一次……？”木村又无奈又想笑，忽然俯下身狠狠咬了一口对方的臀部。  
稻垣自然是反射性地弹了起来，差点踢到他：“干嘛啦！”  
“惩罚你。刚刚的好气氛都没了。”  
“我又不是唔……”稻垣话音未落，身后便蓦地被填入，与方才不同的是多了一些冰凉粘稠的护手霜。后穴立刻变得湿润了起来，手指很快地进入里面，滑入了七八厘米。“啊……”稻垣后背一僵，紧紧夹住了身后的手指，却使得身下的感官刺激更加明显。  
“会疼吗？”  
“倒不是说疼。奇怪的感觉……”稻垣尽力抬高着腿，试图让自己放松下来，“不如说普通人都不会插进这里吧。”  
“那你身上还有别的地方可以插吗？”  
于是稻垣指了指嘴，还大大地伸出舌头。   
“你还真不怕我把你从楼上丢下去……”  
“总觉得好恐怖嘛……”稻垣咬着嘴唇，看着木村的手指一点点深入。  
“会吗？”  
“一会如果把你的放进来的话，我会死掉的吧？”  
“……”  
“所以说……呀！”不给稻垣过多唠叨的机会，木村直接加入了第二根手指。  
“那你加油一下就好了。”  
“加油也不行！”  
“再加油一下就好了。我动一下。”  
稻垣的身体猛地向后缩了一下，迅速坐起来握住木村的手腕：“再等一下！！”  
“再等一下就天亮了。”木村强行掰开对方的手，将稻垣摁倒在床上，在他再次开口前先堵上他的嘴，上下同时展开猛烈的攻势。稻垣奋力抵抗着，拼命想要躲开木村的攻击，身下的器具却在两方的刺激中诚实地高亢起来。随着身下手指抽插的速度增加，稻垣最终还是放弃了负隅顽抗，搂着木村的头“呜呜”地叫着。  
“你这还没开始就一副准备结束的样子。”  
“不要！还是好恐怖！”  
“哪里恐怖了……”  
“感觉好奇怪，下身都感觉好奇怪。”  
“是舒服的意思吗？” 木村停了下来，手轻轻握住了稻垣的下体，一边抚慰着一边问道。  
“不是……我不知道……”稻垣用手遮着脸，紧紧闭着眼睛：“感觉好奇怪，说不清的感觉……”  
“要停下来吗？”  
“继续……”稻垣稍稍移开了手，露出一只眼睛飞快地看了一下木村，又紧闭上了。  
“害怕的话，停下也没关系的。”木村虽口上这样讲着，心里其实已经有些急躁了，抚摸着对方的大腿等待回应。  
沉默了一小会儿后，稻垣终于缓慢地开口：“继续……”  
得到许可的木村长舒了一口气，然后想也没想地长驱直入。被从未体验过的长度与直径入侵的稻垣倒吸了一口凉气，反射性抬高了腰，张了张口像是要说什么。  
“抱歉，太急了吗？”木村已经懒得照顾对方心情，嘴上虽带着担忧，身下又忽地深入了一点。  
稻垣摇了摇头，犹豫了片刻说道：“绝对有哪里不对吧？好奇怪……”  
“怎么了？”  
“怎么说……虽然一开始感觉不大对，但是木村君的完全插进来时，我一瞬间居然在想‘啊果然应该是这样的’……像我这样第一次就有感觉的人绝对不正常吧……”  
“……”  
他开始想哪个男人遇到稻垣都会轻易缴械投降的吧，还好稻垣面对的是他，或者说还好他是稻垣的第一个。如果换做别人会怎样呢？没有点忍耐程度肯定是受不了的。但是事实上，他不会希望有别的人再遇上稻垣。这样说虽然有些自私，可他希望稻垣这以后只面对着他露出这幅表情。

9  
结束后靠在对方手臂上睁着眼躺了一会儿，努力爬起来收拾残局，丢掉避孕套回来，发现稻垣居然先睡了。换作以前肯定一巴掌拍下去“懒鬼！起来穿裤子！”，但是现在他没有这个心情做这种事了。木村趴在床上看了一会儿稻垣的睡颜，默不作声地帮对方穿上了睡衣，盖上了被子。关上灯再躺上床时，忽然感觉一点睡意也没有。  
他睁着眼睛看天花板上月光的倒影，侧过头看熟睡的稻垣。  
现在起来煮咖啡不知道合不合适？  
但很快地，他就被疲惫击倒，沉沉地睡去。再睁眼时稻垣已经不在身边了。  
他慢悠悠地起床洗漱，叼着牙刷走到厨房门口看稻垣。与昨天裸着身体在床上扭动着腰肢、发出磨人声音的模样迥然不同，稻垣的表情轻松悠闲，换上了一身干爽的棉麻上衣正在准备早餐，看上去完全是个优雅的绅士。  
木村看了一会儿，批评道：“一般这种时候不是应该光着屁股穿男朋友衬衫吗？”  
“我们俩一样高吧？”  
“哦。”  
“你要想看的话，我找慎吾借几件衣服。”  
“滚。”  
“早餐吃和式还是西式？”  
“和你一样。”木村说完，又慢慢走回洗手间漱口。走出来时，丰盛的早餐已经摆在桌上了。稻垣没有等他，一个人先吃了起来。他拉开椅子坐了下来，并不急着吃，低着头用叉子玩半熟的蛋黄，看着里面的液体“噗”地一下流出，溢出荷包蛋的边缘，终于忍不住抬起头问道：“你早上起来精力怎么那么好？”  
“睡醒了就起来了。”稻垣没有看他，喝了一口咖啡，反问道，“你很累吗？”  
“没有的事。”他矢口否认，继续低头玩着蛋黄。  
“喂，不要浪费食物啦。”  
“我知道……”  
稻垣终于舍得抬眼看他——虽然只有一秒——接着马上用咖啡杯遮住脸上的表情：“昨天，谢谢你了。”  
“谢什么？”  
“帮我穿上裤子，之类的。”  
木村瞬间红了脸，头扭向一边，好半天才冒出来一个“哦”。  
稻垣继续慢慢地说着：“木村君啊……”  
“什么？”  
“木村君容易害羞这点，我是真的很喜欢。”  
本来应该反驳的时点，他突然想不出合适的话语来，只能继续沉默。  
“倒是说点什么啊？不然我也很害羞的。”  
“你什么都说这点，我是一直很讨厌……”他越说声音越低，干脆低头一口气将整个煎蛋塞进嘴里，闷闷地嚼着，再灌下一大口咖啡。  
“承蒙夸奖呀。”稻垣说着，突然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，咖啡全喷到了桌子上。  
木村反射性跳了起来，一边拿餐巾纸擦着一边骂道：“干什么！脏死了！”  
“没什么。”稻垣绷了一会儿脸，又笑了起来。  
他知道对方是在笑自己，又想不出可以回击的话，可看到稻垣笑着的时候，心里莫名也晴朗起来了。  
和稻垣待久了脑子会不正常吧，他暗自想道。  
普通的早晨。

10  
不记得做了多少次，他还沉浸在高潮后的余裕时，稻垣又递上来一个避孕套，一脸满不在乎地说“我说了要做完吧？”。做完没做完不知道，反正那时他年轻着，只要愿意的话想做多少次都可以。反而是夸下海口的稻垣最后又哭着求饶说“真的不行了”。“自己说的事就要做到啊。你是‘狼来了’少年吗？”木村虽然也有些累，但是模仿着对方的语气教训着他。  
稻垣似乎比他去了更多次，不断射出的白色粘稠物胡乱地黏在小腹上，性器也不再像一开始那样坚挺了，后面的部位倒是一直很好地回应着他的进入。  
直到最后用完没用完、是怎样结束、他们两人又是怎么睡着的，木村全都不记得了。只知道第二天醒来时看见两人都浑身赤裸，床上床下一片狼藉，其中一个避孕套的包装半开着，露出崭新的半透明硅胶产品。他意识到事情不妙，但还是抱着侥幸心情掀开稻垣身上的被子，却仍然发现对方身后被他入侵的地方真的流出了不应当存在的白色液体。这种情况下木村想到的第一件事居然是“快点消灭罪证！”，翻出湿纸巾小心翼翼地靠近时，脑子里又忽然闪过“还好男的不会怀孕”。  
纯正渣男无误。  
稻垣还是被他的动作弄醒了，揉着眼睛道了声“早安”，然后恍恍惚惚地坐起来找衣服。  
木村连忙把湿纸巾藏了起来，低头捡起地上散乱的避孕套包装。  
“腰好痛啊，木村君。”稍微清醒了一点后，稻垣马上开始找起茬来。  
“唔唔，对不起。”他下意识地说道，然后意识到这样更加做贼心虚。  
不料对方马上发现了他的小心思：“道什么歉？因为昨天晚上射到里面的事吗？”  
一开始他还想狡辩“你在说什么？”，但很快被揭穿了：“你昨天最后完全都不在听我说话了吧？就这样在里面射了。刚刚居然还想消灭罪证瞒天过海……”  
他立刻老实低下头在脑中迅速组织道歉言语，结果稻垣又补了一句：“还好我不会怀孕……”  
“我没有想让你怀孕……”木村露出了非常痛苦的表情，扶着头说不出话来。  
“我是不介意啦……”  
“好了不要说了！”  
稻垣没再讲下去了，背朝着他，从被窝里翻找出睡衣套上。  
明明昨天还灼热到沁出汗的脊背，现在又恢复了白皙和光泽，像是什么也没遭遇过似的，木村看着稻垣的后背想着。  
昨天晚上总是在哭着的稻垣，现在看上去又冷静又成熟，和几个小时前完全不一样。  
那么昨天和今天的他，又有哪些地方在悄悄变化着的呢……  
若是放长远来看，昨天可能只是再平常不过的一晚，像这样的夜晚还会有许多许多。他不大清楚要如何定义“以后”，或许是十年。至于二十年、三十年，他不敢说也不敢保证到了那时他还会被稻垣身上的特质吸引着，能和对方一起走到地球最后之日。但是昨天所发生的，今天所发生的，以及明天、后天的事，总有一天会成为未来某天的谈资，在某种境况下不经意地提起，笑着说“啊，那时我们是那么一回事”。但愿到那个时刻，他依然有牵起稻垣的手的理由。  
回过神来时稻垣坐在他的身边，五指从他的指间穿过，与手掌轻轻相扣着，靠着他的肩问：“在想什么？”  
“什么都没有。”他紧紧回握着那只手，然后吻了一下对方的额头。  
以后他们会变成什么样呢？会变成两个老头子么？他努力地幻想着。但那都是未来才会知道的事了。  
眼下他只想着时间再流动得慢一些，永远停留在两人单独相处的时候就好了。


End file.
